Very Inappropriate, Hyung
by backtothebasics
Summary: Very inappropriate Hyung. were Jeremy's words when Tae Kyung had once told the others at dinner that from then on, Mi Nyu was to live with them in the dorm and stay in his room...


**Inappropraite. **

_[/5.01.12]_

_Very inappropriate Hyung._ were Jeremy's words when Tae Kyung had once told the others at dinner that from then on, Mi Nyu was to live with them in the dorm and stay in his room. To Tae Kyung, it was a laughable and absurd statement but it scared his girlfriend nonetheless.

Mi Nam, who took Jeremy's side at first, was convinced that their hyung would not lay a hand on his sister the way Jeremy thought he would so he sunk back in his chair next to his other hyung and watched in amusement as Jeremy and Tae Kyung bickered with Mi Nyu trying to stop the conversation.

Being his usually composed and calm self, Shin Woo did not make a commentary and instead had his arms crossed against his chest as he watched the whole scenario from his seat. It did not matter to him on which room Mi Nyu would stay, why he would give up his own room if he had to, anything to have her with them again. The important thing was she was there, after three months of waiting, she was finally back.

Surprisingly to him, he was able to let her go easily and move on with his life the moment he saw his hyung make a decision that she was more important than anything else in his life, especially a 6th album concert. True he did love her, and ever so hoped she could at least acknowledge his feelings and yes he was hurt and rejected many times by only her but that was all in the past, as long as she was happy than that was enough for him.

And besides, if there was somebody in this planet that could shaken up their lives it was her. A lot has changed since the 'twin incident' but they all changed for the good, and if referring to Tae Kyung then he out of the three of them had changed for the best.

So what if Mi Nyu would stay in Tae Kyung's room for at least forever until they decide to get married and move out of the dorm? He silently laughed at his own joke and was thankful that he caught no one's attention or else they would think of him, especially Mi Nam who was currently to his right, as a total retard and that he needed help.

To Kang Shin Woo, the couple's intention of staying together in one room was for the greater good of their relationship; it would be their place of refuge and privacy or whatever they wanted to call it, as long as it would keep them together. That's why until now he had not made an attempt to say a word and was surprised that the shouting had stopped.

Of course Tae Kyung won over Jeremy _but _with a condition: 'You are NOT allowed to do things to Mi Nyu you will regret, and I mean it Hyung!'

'Whatever,' Tae Kyung mumbled under his breath as he managed to smirk, silently enjoying his victory. Mi Nyu on the other hand smiled wryly, somewhat relieved that the argument was over and was very satisfied with the result.

'You promise?' Jeremy asked, and was about to pout too.

Tae Kyung smirked and had his hand on Jeremy's shoulder with a gentle, 'Ahrasso.'

But that argument happened two weeks ago, and Mi Nyu had stayed with them for almost a month now, in which she decided to go back to the school she had taught in three months ago and realized that she enjoyed the company of children, if not with her friends.

Today though, after a slightly tough day at work, Tae Kyung went home early and skipped the usual after – band – practice – lunch with his band mates and to Mi Nam's delight, which means he could bring Yoo He Yi along.

As soon as Tae Kyung entered the bedroom he shared with Mi Nyu, he was greeted by a small pair of arms snake their way around his neck and a smooch to his left cheek that followed. For the first time after he made the decision to go back home and rest did he feel real happy and satisfied, also smart for following his instincts.

Of course Mi Nyu would be at the dorm, and yes she would be there waiting for his return, the thought of that made his cheeks burn and slightly turn into pinkish - red.

Right now Tae Kyung's right arm managed to lift Mi Nyu up from her position, left hand on her shoulder for support and he spun her around several times until they landed on their bed, laughing and giggling to themselves like there was no tomorrow.

On the process of landing safely on the bed, Mi Nyu's right hand reached up and pressed her nose before Tae Kyung could stop her. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, and the fireworks in Mi Nyu's head was about to burst out of her, if only it could.

As he released his grip on her back, he rolled onto his side, then stopped short and moved his body closer to hers, hand caressing the soft streaks of her hair.

'O-ppa..' she breathed out softly that if you weren't in the current position Tae Kyung was in then you would surely miss whatever she had said just now.

Also she was able to stop her old habit from calling him _hyungnim_ and changed it into oppa instead, Tae Kyung still did not like the idea since he wanted to have a different nickname that was just for him, and was used only by her. Until now she was still not used to calling him that, but he sure did remind her of her mistakes like what he is doing right now; slowly removing his hand on her hair and scoffing a little.

Mi Nyu already realized her mistake before he did and looked down, as if attempting to bow and apologized, 'Mianhe Tae Kyung – ah, I mean Tae Kyung _yeoboseyo.._'

And with that Tae Kyung's whole face turned crimson red, half in delight and half in embarrassment, he can't believe he asked her to call him that and every time she did, his heart starts thumping wildly as if he had won the lottery, it was enough to give him a heart attack.

After a month, she was still surprised to see the different sides of her _yeobo_, and was happy every time she did, he made her fall deeper for him no matter what he showed, it was truly love that they felt for each other, nothing else, and nothing more.

Blinking a few times, Tae Kyung managed to regain his composure and produce a heart – warming smile, 'Ahrasso, chagiya.'

She smiled at this, him calling him his darling made her heart flutter even more.

'How was your day?'

He twitched his lips together for a moment and shrugged as he looked at her, arms now wrapped around her shoulders, 'It was okay, meeting and deliberation at 9 then we went to the office for band practice at 12, met a few fans waiting outside for a little bit then the guys headed for a power lunch.'

'So why did you not go with them?' she asked, absentmindedly having her fingers draw small patterns on his polo shirt.

Tae Kyung chuckled again, loosening his tie a bit before he looked at her, a sly grin on his mouth and his eyebrows wiggled playfully, making her laugh.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked innocently.

'If I did then it wouldn't be the same without -'he decided to stop what he was about to say and teasingly eyed her, as if telling her to guess the obvious.

Mi Nyu adjusted herself from her current position and placed her chin at the crook of his neck, 'without what?'

'Ya pig rabbit, why are you being so arrogant at times like this?'

'Earlier I was chagiya and now I am back to dweijjo – tokki and even arrogant?' she released herself from his grip and turned to her side of the bed, arms crossed and faking a huff, as if offended.

Tae Kyung just shook his head and smiled to himself, oh the things she does that would be the moments he would live for. He took his coat off of his broad shoulders and tossed it near his pillow then again wrapped his arms around her and whispered, 'Ya Mi Nyu – a, whatever I'll call you, may it be pig – rabbit, chagiya, yeobo, arrogant, or even walking disaster, it all means the same thing, they're all names that I'll call no one else but you. Please understand how I try to show my affection, I try so hard everyday, I'm sorry if I'm being stubborn but I can't help it, Mianhada chagiya..'

To anyone, it would have sounded more like a confession than an apology. What happened to the proud and mighty Hwang Tae Kyung, where did that guy go? Gone and for good.

Whatever he did there made her turn around and slap his arm playfully, hugging him again.

'Aish, you make me worry, you know that?' he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

'Just say you love me dear,' she muffled against his polo shirt.

'Wow, still so arrogant..'

'Hmmpph, not saying it?' she threatened to pinch his stomach.

He slowly pulled his head away from her shoulder and looked at her, eyes full of love, warmth and adoration. 'Ahrasso, saranghaeyo chagiya..'

_I understand, I love you my darling._

If the world would have ended that day then Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu would be have been the last to know because right now, in there room, with the lights slightly turned dim, they were lost in their own world as his lips slowly captured hers and to which she responded, arms around each other's backs and the rest of what happened was for them to know.

If Jeremy could only see them now, Tae Kyung thought as the very words his maknae has said disappeared with the rest of the world, very inappropriate my foot!

'Are you sure you left it here?' Shin Woo asked as he stumbled out of his car, following the blonde close behind as they entered the doors to their dorm of almost 15 years.

'Definitely Hyung, I just can't seem to know exactly where.' the younger guy responded, furiously looking into all corners of the couches in the living room.

While looking through the shelves, Shin Woo managed to say, 'I still can't believe you misplaced your phone, it's your phone Jeremy!'

'Ahrasso and mianhe Hyung, I can't believe it either.' was his reply, ever so desperately trying to remember all the places he would leave his cellphone.

At that, Shin Woo finished checking in all the shelves and cabinets, one hand holding a broom to help him look under the chairs and the other hand was busy dialling Jeremy's number, still no answer.

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were still not able to find the missing device that Shin Woo was about to lose hope since he could not hear the phone ringing anywhere either. How could Mi Nam ditch them for his girlfriend, they truly needed his spy skills right now.

Shin Woo walked to the outside of the toilet of their dorm that was reserved for their guests where a room was occupied by a chair or two and individual photos of the four them framed and hanged next to each other, about to tell the blonde to give up and buy a new one when Jeremy jumped up from his seat, stopped biting his nails and practically boomed the name, 'TAE KYUNG HYUNG!'

'What?'

'Where is Tae Kyung hyung?'

'_Waeyo_?' Shin Woo asked in shock, he wanted to know why.

'My phone,' Jeremy goofily smiled more to himself than to the person with him, 'it's with Hyung.'

After saying that Jeremy dashed out of the room and into the staircase, eager to find his hyung and retrieve the missing item.

The brunette who was first bewildered by the outbreak suddenly came to his senses and ran after Jeremy, 'Ya you punk, where do you think you're going?' followed by a, 'What did you do to Hyung this time?'

'Aish..' Tae Kyung growled in annoyance, obviously the _moment_ being disturbed by the ringing of a phone that has a ring tone of the American animated movie Despicable Me 2's OST entitled Banana.

Real mature Jeremy, just mature, he scoffed.

Mi Nyu who couldn't help but look just as annoyed as Tae Kyung looked worriedly at him and asked whose phone was ringing.

Tae Kyung swiftly pulled the phone out of one of the pockets of his pants and remembered just what that thing was doing there. Earlier today, Jeremy had excused himself from the meeting and handed his phone to the person nearest to him, which happened to be Tae Kyung and said he would be back after a short trip to the comfort room.

Now he regretted accepting the responsibility of keeping Jeremy's phone with him until now and forgetting to return it as they were both occupied with the schedule they had.

He gave Mi Nyu a soft smile after shutting the phone and said a quick, 'Jeremy's, asked me to keep it earlier and I forgot to return it.'

Shrugging, Mi Nyu nodded in understanding and thought the party was over when Tae Kyung lowered his face to her level again, grinning goofily as he said a, 'now, where were we?'

'Hey you punk, slow down!' Shin Woo yelled at the eager blonde who was two steps ahead of him. 'Why is your phone with Hyung?'

'Earlier I-' Jeremy said in quick breaths, 'gave it to Hyung and forgot to get it back.'

Right, the guy behind him thought as he quickly kept up with the younger guys' pace, turning left as they stopped short at the section where all their rooms were at.

Thankful that the running was over, Shin Woo bended a little and placed both of his hands on his knees, wanting nothing but a glass of cold water.

Jeremy on the other hand was too excited to knock that he literally barged into Tae Kyung's room with a cheerful 'Hyung!' that turned into an even louder 'HYUNG!' that shocked all three of the people around him, one was Shin Woo who ran behind him and the other two were of course, the couple who was again disturbed by Jeremy himself.

Tae Kyung's head shot up and his lips parted with Mi Nyu's as he glared to the direction where the voice was coming from and said a very irritated, 'Don't you know how to knock?'

'Don't you know how to keep your promises?' Jeremy shot back, forgetting his main reason for being there in the first place.

As the maknae said this, Tae Kyung moved off of Mi Nyu and helped her sit up straight, giving the astonished younger men who were by the door a clue that everything that happened was purely safe, innocent and clean; just two people in love spending their quality time together but never crossing the boundaries.

'Jeremy, please don't misunderstand,' Mi Nyu started as the shock was still evident on her face but tried to look assuring for the sake of her Shin Woo and Jeremy Oppa's hearts to calm down, 'it's not what you think it is.'

Shin Woo blinked a few times before clearing his throat and managed to stop his knees from shaking. He placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, and shook it, 'Jeremy, I'm sure what they did was purely innocent, it's normal for people in a relationship like them.'

He reasoned this more for him to believe not out of jealousy since he was sure he had moved on but the fact that he just wasn't able to believe that he would live to see something like _this_.

Jeremy yanked Shin Woo's hands on his shoulder and began blabbing about the innocence of love and purity, and the danger it could bring if he didn't barge in and stop the scene from continuing.

Tae Kyung stood up and approached a expressionless Jeremy, lips turning as pale as his face was, the phone on his hand as he shook it before the other guy, 'isn't this why you're here?'

Jeremy's shakily lifted his hands to accept his phone and bit his lip nervously, 'Hyung I'm sorry to barge in like that but, but, but you promised!'

'Come on Jeremy, do you really think I would go that far with Mi Nyu? Never!' he stole a glance to the woman sitting under the covers and she replied with a small smile.

'But Hyung, your promise!' Jeremy went on, still not convinced and had no idea what else he could reason with his hyung.

Again Tae Kyung shook his head, placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulder as he pushed him out of the room, beside Shin Woo whose expression changed from shock to amused.

The younger blonde turned around once again and whined, 'But Tae Kyung Hyung, your pro-!'

Tae Kyung did not let Jeremy finish as he quickly said, 'Promises are made to be broken Jeremy, mianhada', and with that he shut the door to his room and the younger guys looked at each other, again in shock.

After a few seconds it was Shin Woo who was whisked away from his doubts and remembered how to walk, heading to his room and thinking how Mi Nam could ditch them at times like these? He would certainly regret it!


End file.
